Many enterprises have started transitioning towards Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) for their networks. As this migration to IPv6 takes place, however, many enterprises are operating and will operate both IPv4 and IPv6 networks at the same time, often on the same infrastructure. These enterprises still demand access to application acceleration and protocol optimization techniques that have been deployed for their IPv4 equipment and now require that these optimization techniques be available over IPv6-over-IPv4 overlay networks such as those built on top of the Intra-Site Automatic Tunnel Address Protocol (ISATAP).